Night's Embrace
by Kamito Namikaze
Summary: Let the Dark help you protect the Light. Leave yourself in the Night's Embrace. In this story, Sasuke and Naruto find themselves with a mysterious boy, here to help and protect them. But with the immense power that the boy brings, there will also be immense obstacles. OC/Naruto/Sasuke story. There will be relationships, expect drama
1. Chapter 1 - Help From the Night

A/N – This is my second project, I have not cancelled my first one, just had a really long break. This story is going to be a lot more canon to the story but it will initially revolve around an OC's interaction into the Naruto storyline, until he becomes more established then it'll mainly be about the OC, Naruto and Sasuke. Here we go

-M.N-

Chapter 1 – Help from the Night

"Who are you?" Danzo gruffly murmurs at the dark figure planted in the middle of the room, surrounded by ANBU. He's seated by Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. The council meeting was abruptly interrupted by a dark figure blinking into the room. "How did you get in here? We have our top ANBU placed at all entry points. Do you wish to embarrass Konoha? Or destroy it?" Danzo's anger clearly increases, a thick vein pulsating from his temple. He had so many thoughts going through his head, 'Is it Itachi?', 'Are they here to assassinate us?' and 'Is it Orochimaru's slave?"

"I am the night, the shadow, all that is hidden." There is an eerie silent which follows, the 5 ANBU surrounding him tense, ready for any situation. His rigid frame seems to relax, the hand clasped around the hilt of one of his katana falls to his side. "But you shouldn't worry, I'm not here to do anything stupid…. Kinda. Well I'm not gonna damage Konoha in any way. I think." The moonlight passes through the window to reveal a smirk upon the figure's face. The atmosphere plateaus, no one ready for that response. The figure then lowers himself to the floor, sitting cross-legged and strapping up his tabi. "Any more questions?"

"Even if you weren't a ninja, you should know to respect your elders. How old even are you boy?" Homura Mitokado sneers over the table to the boy sat in the middle of the council room, clear agitation prevalent on his face. He turns his head swiftly to Koharu Utatane on the other side of the table, silently communicating his anger. He was clearly surprised that such a character could act like that in front of the council and while being surrounded by some of the best shinobi in Konoha. "Answer you unmannered child!"

"Heh, you're a funny old man, well I'm 15, lived by myself for 3 years. I'm not from around here. Not even Kumo, you'd probably think that because of my skin colour. No I'm from a place very far south. Very far. That's all you need to know." The figure replied, after pulling out one of the two katana blades strapped across his back; inspecting it against the moonlight. The same dull light revealing the black tattoo snaking up his arm, nearly blending in with his black skin in the darkness "Also, you should know there is not a person in Konoha which could kill me. Not that I know of, actually maybe one kid or two. They just don't know it yet. Let's just say I would have given the Jinchuuriki's Dad a good race when the moon's out and the Nidaime could definitely not keep up with me." The smirk comes back, this time he stares directly into Danzo's eyes, challenging the man's pride and ignorance fuelled caution. A small chuckle could be heard leaving the boys lips as a growl slithers out from the veteran shinobi's mouth.

"ANBU, stand down, if his threat stands up, there really is no one here which could defeat him, now child, refrain from being rude again, it may just seem that you're underestimating the beautiful village that hides in the trees and their leaves, or you're overestimating your abilities. Although you are definitely overstepping the boundary of how you talk to us. Now treat us with respect before we find out whether your threat does sta-" Koharu, says softly, but a cold steel still clinging to her voice, before she's interrupted by the door slamming open, the ANBU tensing back up again.

The bland room, lit only by candles and moonlight, is filled with life by that one sudden movement. Everyone on edge except for one young enigma which rises slowly, before placing his katana back in its sheath, turning to stare harshly out the window. A jonin runs in, his brow laden with sweat and a heavy pant riddling his voice. It seemed he had run a long way and that whatever he has been running for, was a very important thing.

"Sorry for intruding Hokage-sama, but it turns out that Naruto umm… that Naruto has taken the Forbidden Jutsu Scroll". The enigma then turns to Hiruzen, his changed eyes focusing on the Sarutobi's. The iris and pupil now bright white and the rest turned to a black like the night's sky. Another smirk now on his face.

He then vanishes without a trace, the only thing he leaves is the gust of air that fills where he just was.

"Naruto, run don't stay here, he'll kill you!" Iruka screams at the top of his voice, his knucklehead student planted still in a clearing between the trees, a large shuriken aimed at his head. "Naruto go, please!" His last plea before falling unconscious, his shout slowly turning into a whimper. His previous bout with Mizuki, leaving him broken. He tried everything he could to stop Naruto, his own student, from getting hurt.

"Since you wouldn't give me that scroll. I'll take it from your cold dead hands." The blue haired villain spitting, before throwing his weapon at the scared 12-year-old. Just before it decapitates the petrified boy, a dark figure dashes at the shuriken, knocking it of its initial trajectory to plant itself in a tree. Breath leaves Naruto lungs, heavily and swiftly, he again finds the ability to move and starts running at Mizuki. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He musters all his chakra while exclaiming fervently.

The figure stands in the background, hidden inside the shadows. "You can do it Naruto. I believe in you and I will protect you. It's the duty given to me." He then turns his back on the scene and vanishes into the abyss of the night.

Timeskip

"Everyone duck!", The white haired jonin screams at his team, a blade swinging past their heads before embedding itself into a tree. A gust of wind followed as man flips onto the handle of the blade. The sense of calm about the team vanishes and all recognise the severity of the situation. "Zabuza Momochi…. Demon of the Hidden Mist".

"Kakashi the Copy Nin… Always wanted to test your mettle, lets finally see how good you are." He snarls at the green clad team leader, right before planting his right foot on the handle and bursting off at insane speed. All the genin see is Kakashi quickly pull up his headband before pulling out a kunai to deal with the Zabuza now in front of the team.

A few clashes only result in a swift swipe to the neck of Zabuza from Kakashi's kunai, only for the Demon's body to form a puddle on the ground. "Fuck, a water clone." The Copy Nin's cuss is followed by a sharp and high pitched click as the seemingly real Zabuza now pulls his sword out of the tree. "You're a bit rusty Kakashi, I heard you're faster than this." He shouts towards the small crowd, the rustic voice reverberating over the now rising mist, to their ears.

"Kids, be careful and run, take Tazuna with you, out of the mist. Sasuke has the best sensing skills so follow him. If you think you're being followed don't stop, you won't be able to see a thing without a dojutsu which enhances eyesight!" Kakashi whispers back towards the frightened crowd, a hastened worry filling his tone before shouting back to the sword wielding shinobi. "Not been many battles to fight recently so I haven't really needed to train you see, reading is a lot more fun."

"If you need eye-enhancing dojutsu, why are you staying?" Sasuke asked, his quick mind going to work but always coming back to that same point. He needed an answer, to fully understand this so called legendary nin.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, why are you staying?" Sakura adds, her confidence starting to come back after seeing Sasuke look so calm in the present situation, completely unaware of his own fear, settling deep in his heart, caused by the chilling cold of the mist creeping up his ankles.

"Well Sakura, look here" He pointed at his left eye, quite aggressively. "If we survive this, I'll tell you how I got this Sharingan, but right now you need to run. I'm not having you sit here and wait until a S Class shinobi kills you". It's clear his anger has increased but it was not a malicious tone, instead a caring one. People close to him have died because he couldn't protect them, there was no way he'd let it happen again. "And before you get any ideas Naruto, I will personally kill you myself if you stay, that's how serious this is. In the nicest way, you'd all hold me back and tie me down. So leave now, don't make me say it again"

A chill runs down the blonde ninja's spine, a cold sweat covering his body, making his jumpsuit stick to his skin through the mesh under armour. "Guys, I actually think we should go" His wary eyes darting about, watching for any possible danger. "Like right now."

"I agree with the dobe for once, we need to go!" Sasuke whispered harshly at his teammates and the old builder in between him. "Naruto, I want you in front, Sakura, stay close to Tazuna, I'll stay at the back and watch everything from here."

"Why do I have to go to the front? I'd rather be at the back. Anyway, what will you be watching which I can't, when you don't even have the Sharingan?" Naruto huffed at his teammate, initiating an intense staring contest, Sasuke with obvious contempt planted on his face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Kakashi had enough of their juvenile bickering and shouted at them quickly, before turning round to face the Demon Ninja shuffling towards them. That was all it took, they started sprinting off, directly away from the position of Zabuza when a silent whistle floated through the air.

TING

A kunai landed a few metres away from them with three senbon imbedded in it. Naruto paused at the light thump of metal hitting dirt reached his ears. He stood staring at the kunai before looking back to a shadow hidden in the tree line that gave him a quick salute before seeming to teleport away. "Dobe get your ass in gear let's go! Kakashi ordered us to leave!". Sasuke barked at his rival just before passing him.

"No! Sasuke look!" He pointed at the black weapon on the ground with needles protruding from it. "We're being followed and if we didn't notice those three senbon we won't notice any more." Sasuke signalled at Sakura to stop, and she did as the slave to love that she is.

"So what the hell are you suggesting right now because we do not have time?" Sasuke asked calmly but coldly clearly agitated walking up to the golden haired boy.

"Sakura can keep on going with the old man but we stay and fight" Naruto replied holding his own temper in check at the Uchiha's rude tone.

"I guess I have to agree; we can stall for Tazuna before he gets to safety then leave ourselves. Sakura keep going with the ol-" " But Sasuk-" "I said keep going with the old man…" Sasuke turned and sneered to the nearly disobedient Haruno. "Okay Sasuke-kun" She sighed as she turned and ran off.

"Okay let's take down this fo-" The two boys turned around, facing the sun, shadows laying behind them when a masking figure floats down in front of them, senbon between each finger, but before they could react, two kunai fly in-between them at their attacker, the figure jumping away, while in the air, another dark hooded figure teleports in front of them, catching the two kunai that were thrown, then throwing them at the masked figure who then has to deflect the kunai resulting in him landing awkwardly in a crumpled mess, slow to get up. The hooded figure turns to the boys,

"Out here, its live or die, I don't wanna have to come save your skinny butts again okay? Get your heads in the game, you may not know it but you are brothers, not in blood but in battle", he nods at them before vanishing.

"What the fuck.." Sasuke whispers, shocked and confused, he slowly shakes himself to his senses after seeing Naruto reassure himself following the unexpected encounter. A slight breeze slid past as the tress slowly swayed, seeming to mimic their enemy as they stood up. A sudden silence pierced the air as that figure seemed to pull out more senbon; clouds roll over as the sun is hidden. The trees now stand still, the grass even becoming statues. A battle was about to commence.

"Sasuke, you ready?" "Let's go. Dobe" Sasuke turns and looks at his rival with a smirk, which Naruto returns with a grin. The two run at the masked figure, Sasuke with a kunai in one hand and three shuriken in the other, throwing them as he sprints at the figure. Naruto then leaps at the attacker before summoning 5 Kage Bunshin as they bear down on the masked enigma with fists raised.

Timeskip

"SAKURA RUN!" Naruto screams at his teammate as he stands kunai in hand waiting for an opening. Sasuke stands again a weird looking woman, well swaying, after she bit his neck. Naruto jumps forwards summoning shadow clones all for them to be easily dismissed. In the dark forest, shrouded by shadows and enveloped in the unseen, Naruto stands vulnerable as one teammate lies writhing in agony while the other has been shocked into a state of a statue.

BOOM

An explosion ruptures the surrounding area. A dark figure dashes out from tree cover, one lone ray of sunlight seems to reflect off a weapon he was holding before he clashes with that weird woman. Naruto stands and watches this battle. The dark figure moves about so quickly, katana charged with lightning chakra and what seems to be a transparent blade of whirling air around his left hand. He came to fight. A bright flash blinds everyone, the moment after the 'woman' has vanished and the figure walks up to a tortured Sasuke, and knocks him out. He stops and sighs, hands on hips exposing his tattoos against his brown skin, before turning around to Naruto.

"What did I say about having to save you guys again? Naruto you'll have to carry him, he's in too much pain. Sakura wake the fuck up, these boys will have the world searching for their deaths their whole lives, help them keep themselves alive for God sake." The figure turns back to Naruto before vanishing once again leaving the blonde ninja with a feeling of déjà vu and familiar circumstances.

Timeskip

"You're so annoying…" The Uchiha sneers at the pink haired maiden, before she slumps down. The cold boy at least has enough courtesy to lay her on a nearby bench before trying to leave. The wind whistles, as if the village hidden in the leaves is calling for Sasuke, calling for him to stay. Lights are switching off all over the city. People are going to sleep; no one is around to see what happens next. The last Uchiha turns his back on his teammate, and the city.

"You know, even if I wasn't watching you, I'd know you'd be deserting. These foolish village leaders and sensei have no idea what to do with you. I do, that's why I'm here."

Well it seemed the Uchiha has one more obstacle before he could leave for good.

"I'm going to defeat you, well that's a lie. I'm going to fight you a bit, Naruto is going to come and you'll fight him. Then I'll knock you both out." The figure steps out of the shadows, pulling one of his two katanas out and pointing it at Sasuke with his right hand. "Still, if I'm gonna do all that, I'll let you know my name. Senshi, of the Yoru clan. 3rd child of my father. 2nd son of my father, the chief of the Yoru clan. I am 16 years old and I promise you, I can kill every shinobi in the Hidden Leaf before sunrise." Through this declaration, Senshi inspects his sword, letting the moonlight glint of the blade. That same light revealing the black tattoos on his arm that settle in so well with his brown skin.

Silence

They both know what's coming next but don't seem to want to converse anymore. Sasuke throws out a couple kunai before lunging towards Senshi. The older boy easily deflecting them before vanishing. Sasuke looks around before feeling the cold edge of a katana press against the back of his neck. The trees sway as these two boys stand still, nerves of steel staying intact against the tension of the situation.

"Let me tell you now, when the sun hides, I'm virtually untouchable." Sasuke can just tell that Senshi is smirking behind him, this only aggravates him, as he swiftly turns parrying away the blade with his kunai before throwing it as his opponent.

"KATON: Phoenix Sage Fire!"

After the needed hand seals, Sasuke slams his hands together in the tiger seal as multiple small balls of fire shoot erratically from his mouth at Senshi. And he dodges every single one. Flips and slides, he dodges each one.

Senshi stands before saying "FUTON: Gale Wall", he smacks his palm into the ground as what seems to be a wall of air knocks Sasuke to the ground and puts out the surrounding fires. Senshi stands up, slowly and calmly, a smug grin plastered across his face, left hand in his pocket. Sasuke screams in anger channelling lightning chakra into his palm before running towards the elder shinobi, who stands there, unmoving, even sheathing his katana. "CHIDO- "

He bounces against the ground, his initial impact resulting in an explosion as his jutsu ruptures the ground and where he was just sprinting stands an orange jumpsuit. Naruto growling with each breath. "SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

"This fucking dobe. GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sasuke stands his raven black hair now matted with the dirt and dust from the explosion, he visibly trembles with rage as he charges towards his rival who charges right back. As their fight starts, Senshi simply walks over to the bench where Sakura is lying down unconscious and sits down, propping her head on his lap, and he just watches the fight.

A perfect roundhouse kick rockets Naruto into a tree, followed by a fireball that he just about dodges. Naruto then summons a multitude of shadow clones and they continue to fight, ignoring the amount of commotion they're causing, Senshi catches about 7 ANBU up on the rooftops, not even trying to hide themselves. He even sees Kakashi running up, zipping up his flak jacket.

Naruto lands a right hook, but Sasuke used that momentum to spin and land a kick to Naruto's abdomen making him crumple, still using this momentum, he lands an uppercut which throws Naruto a few metres away.

"BOYS STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Hiruzen Sarutobi stands, around 50 metres away from the boys. And after hearing the demanding and authoritative voice they stop. They look around at the devastation they've caused, uprooted pavement, fallen or burning trees and mounds of dirt just scattered. Then they see the people, mistrust and contempt in their eyes, frightened children and angry adults. They'd never seen so much at night. The jonin stand facing, judging. Their classmates are there too, faces covered in negative emotion.

"Anyway, big man in the red hat, can you wait a couple minutes because we'll have loads to talk about soon?" Senshi stands up after the waking Sakura sits up on the bench, unaware of her surroundings. He walks up to the boys, now standing side by side and slams his hand on the ground after shouting.

"TSUKON: Dark World" An orb of pure blackness surrounds the three boys. The surrounding area turns silent.

"Whe-Where are we?" Naruto walks around in what seems to be a never-ending plane of black. There's no light source but he can see.

"Dobe stop it. Just stay here and wait!" Sasuke shouts at the knucklehead ninja, vexed at his lack of intelligence. "That guy is gonna come, that Senshi guy"

"Huh, what? This is all your fault isn't it Teme? Who's Senshi?" Naruto stomps over to the Uchiha, angry and confused, he really had enough.

"I am, and I have a lot to tell you." Senshi blinks in, he Just appears in front of the two of them. "I am Senshi no Yoru, exile of the Yoru clan, and I am here as your guardian." He stops and looks at the two of them to see if they have questions. "There's a war coming, and it's the duty of the Shadowed One to guide you, the Children of Prophecy, and protect you. You both have immense potential, so much potential that your existence alone makes enemies against you. Still, you guys have decided who or what your enemies are, Uzumaki, your goal is to have revenge on how people treat you and have treated you. Uchiha, your goal is revenge against the one who once treated you the best. I will help you both achieve these goals. My way, but first, you must embrace the night and rest."

"TSUKON: Twilight Slumber" he whispers calmly.

Senshi places his palms upon the foreheads of the two boys and they drop to the ground.

The silence is a foregone memory; the people around are asking questions. The children are even more scared but something makes them all stand still. Hiruzen and Kakashi, now standing right next to the black sphere, stare at it, unmoving, as it shatters and dissolves. Only to reveal a tattooed, armed 16-year-old boy standing with the Jinchuuriki and Last Uchiha at his feet, both katanas clasped in his hands, this time his hood finally pulled down, revealing his hazel eyes and short dreadlocks, as well as a long scar running from the right side of his forehead, over his right eye and down to his jawline.

Before a single second had passed, several ANBU has already surrounded him. And in the next second he vanished, only to reappear behind Hiruzen, katana pointing to the back of his neck.

"Didn't I say we would have to talk?"

-M.N-

 **A/N**

I'm back with a new story. Still unsure if I'll continue Leafy Beginnings, I wanna go more canon. But um yh, good start. Senshi is a OC I devised. He's black and quite OP, so the first couple villains will be easy but the overall villain I've chosen is quite strong, he'll be teaching Team 7 as well as being a part of it. He's only 16 but he's a veteran fighter.

Tsukon isn't an actual release it's just my way of saying moon release. But we'll get into that more as the story goes on

Enough about him, but in this story, there will be relationships, fights, plot twists, Sasuke won't be as cold, he'll have good moments with the few people he cares about. Naruto might be more serious, but Senshi should balance it out, he's justifiably cocky, but not arrogant, and he will make jokes.

Just expect a story where the characters are wholesome, the plot isn't rushed and it's generally all a good ride. I want each part of the plot to be natural.

Thanks for reading Ch 1


	2. Chapter 2 - As The Night Opens

A/N – Okay it's been a really long break but this story has a lot of potential, I really just think about where to take it, but I am sure you'll find pleasant surprises in where this story goes. Anyway, this is a story which is supposed to be as rounded as possible. Romance, fights, drama, loads of cliff hangers. But don't stay up late reading it when you gotta wake up early the next day, just embrace the night and fall asleep

-M.N-

Chapter 2 – As the Night Opens

"Who are you?! Answer me now!", a vividly enraged Danzo demands from the brown skilled intruder. Senshi sits at the end of a table, feet resting on the table itself as he sits back staring at the ceiling with a senbon in his mouth, playing with it like a toothpick. He pauses for a moment, looks toward the visibly angry elder, and smirks before returning to his lounging. The rest of the council in the room sat silent, clan leaders, Head Teachers of both normal and the ninja school, union leaders, high standing merchants, Chief Doctor in the hospital. Everyone sat at the table, elite ninja and the multiple sensei of the Konoha 12 were present standings in the back. In front of all of them was arguably the biggest threat Konoha has ever faced, why? He didn't even seem to see Konoha most respected individuals worthy of a response.

Shikaku Nara whispers into the ears of his best friends, Choza and Inoichi. "Danzo is about to get hurt, this kid reminds me of Kakashi when he was this age, but stronger, a lot stronger" Choza just nods, even though still a sceptic of the wild assumption made by the smartest person in Konoha. Inoichi chooses not to believe it at all. "Well Shikaku, I can't agree, he's only 16 there's no way he's had..." Shikaku then breaks him off seeming to know what he was going to say. "He hasn't had the same amount of experience as us? He has been by himself for 3 years, he would've definitely been attacked by someone and he wouldn't have survived by just running. Also, I know you were there last night, he handled a 3 tomoe Uchiha and a Kyuubi empowered child, with ease, no stress at all. Even our elite would've feared to attack those two in the states that they were in. He could probably kill everyone in this room and walk out unharmed. Kakashi couldn't even touch him at the level he is now."

Choza now curious about Shikaku's thinking asks, "Well how do you know that? This all seems very unrealistic" Shikaku smirks as the boy pushes his chair back and seems ready to stand and talk. "Well the senbon in his mouth hasn't moved about much, I assume he's going to throw it at Danzo, knowing in doing this he'll be attacked by the ANBU plotted around, but not just normal ANBU but the Root, so he is ready to do that and still survive. Kakashi would never think of that as a good idea he could walk out of unharmed". Choza looks back at Shikaku, smirk still planted on his face, Inoichi on the other side of his black-haired friend seems to completely dismiss everything Shikaku had just said. "Well my friend, let's just see"

"Hiashi-sama…. Do you remember me?" Senshi looks plainly at the head of the Hyuga clan, no emotion on either of their faces and the stare each other down, Hiashi waits for the low murmuring that started after the young boy's question, to then die down.

"Yes, I do. You told me your name after you saved my life. Senshi no Yoru…" Hiashi's eyes widen by a millimetre, only the highest-level ninja present noticed this and realised how significant it was, head of the Hyuga was showing emotion, even though it was so small. "You're… you're a monster"

The room was so silent after those words, Senshi breaks the silence before sliding his hands onto the table and leaning on it. "Please explain to the council what happened that day, it should ring a bell with some of you"

Hiashi, after finding his composure, goes onto to share the events that took place, "Well as we all know, Orochimaru is obsessed with power, especially that from dojutsu. One time on my travels, clan matters to an outskirt village with whom my clan have a contract with, I was attacked by him, that demon. He instantly killed the horse pulling my carriage and the driver. I get out, my guards run up from behind to confront him, we were all unprepared for such an attack, one of the 3 Sannin. The guards attacked, all to be killed or severely injured. He walks up to me and I ready myself to fight while assessing the situation, as a shinobi you need to be able to estimate chances of success and in doing so plan the next move, my chance of success was slim. I stand ready to face off against him, next second he's on the floor, he seemed to have been punched, and his words straight after were "Oh not you again!" he seemed enraged. I pulled some of my guards to safety and got out of the way while watching the fight that took place. This boy you see here was fighting toe to toe with Orochimaru, one of the 3 Sannin, and this was 2 years ago, Orochimaru didn't touch him once… This boy had Orochimaru on the ropes, he sent the snake running, told me who he was then left." He turns to the boy, "If you're 16 now, you were 14 when this happened… you really are a monster."

Senshi looks back, a grin on his face then goes to look at everyone present, fear on the faces of some and caution on the faces of other, a familiar face he saw in the back seemed unfazed, focused more on the contents of the small book. Senshi then pulls back from the table and stands, pulling the senbon out of his mouth.

"I DO NOT CARE WHO HE IS OR WHAT HE HAS DONE! HE IS A DANGER TO KONOHA WHILE HE IS HERE. HE…" A dark atmosphere envelops the room, the previously shouting Danzo pauses, afraid, everyone else cringes at the sensation of this dark chakra, Kakashi had dropped his book, even Hiruzen had visibly reacted, the non-ninja seemed to be fearing their lives. Then it vanishes, like an uncountable amount of pressure had been lifted off their bodies

Senshi looks directly at Danzo, seeming to peer into his soul, "Anyway since that was dealt with, Danzo, think fast". Only 5 people were prepared for what happened next Kakashi looked on intently to see how Hiruzen would react, Hiruzen watched Senshi wondering how he expected to survive after the ANBU came for him and the team of Ino-Shika-Cho just watch everyone to see how they would all react. Senshi throws the senbon at Danzo, unmoving still shocked by that dark chakra, who is cut slightly across the cheek by the thrown senbon, only so much that a small line of blood appears.

5 ANBU come out of nowhere bearing weapons ready to come down and kills Senshi but when they get to his seat, he vanishes. He's gone, again. Kakashi was the first to realise, he had been watching Hiruzen and Danzo was right next to him, so he saw the brown skinned mystery standing behind Danzo, katana raised against Danzo's neck. Everyone else expecting to see the ANBU hit their target are massively shocked by what had just happened and in accidental unison turn to face Danzo and see what had happened

Senshi stood there, one hand holding his katana, the other in his pockets. "What can I say? I am a monster." He shrugs at the council.

No one moved for at least a minute. "Everyone out, Kakashi, sensei of Team 8 and 9 and Gai, you stay." Hiruzen sighed out, relieving everyone from the tense situation while being annoyed that there's another situation that he's going to have to deal with. A few minutes pass and frightening figures have sped out of the militaristic grey room, the table now seems to be bare, with only 6 figures seated at it, Senshi on one side and five on the other. "Here are some of the best shinobi Konoha has to offer, Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, Copy Nin; Kurenai Yuhi, Genjutsu Mistress, Asuma Sarutobi of the Twelve Guardian Ninja and Maito Gai the Green Beast. I presume it's best if you go against Kurenai, Asuma and Gai before we see if you can fight Kakashi. If you aren't defeated instantly you should be able to be joint sensei of the 2 boys, along with Kakashi and Jiraiya" The four sensei confused at what their Hokage is asking of them, look at each other, Gai smiling at the new challenge he's about to face and the rest all sighing.

"Jiraiya, you mean frog guy Jiraiya, me and him have met through some dire circumstances but yeah I know him, he is so funny. He even took me to Mount Myoboku once, sparring session, it was fun. The Frog sages don't like me though because of the type of nature chakra I use. It scares them, understandably, only the Chief Toad felt no fear, he knows of my power, he was there when it was gifted to us." An awkward silence follows the boy's monologue, and realising that he's said too much asks, "Anyway when's the test?"

"Right now." The Third Hokage flicks away to an abandoned training ground and all the shinobi follow. A soft breeze flutters past as small clouds try their best to fill up a bright and blue sky, trees restless against the breeze as birds sing, unaware of the amount of damage this landscape would suffer. Senshi is sitting between some tall grass about 100 feet away from the rest of them as Hiruzen nods.

"Kurenai you first, don't go easy" She walks up, slowly to the isolated boy, after a few steps the world seems to slow down for a second before speeding back up again. Senshi stops playing with the grass around him, he seems to stop entirely paused in motion. She smirks knowing that she has successfully caught him in her genjutsu. Only a few people have ever gotten out of this genjutsu. She kept on walking, she didn't stop, step after step. She then realised she couldn't control her legs and the sounds of her feet pressing against the grass was exactly the same each time, she just kept walking till she seemed to walk straight through the boy, and she looks back to see everyone else had frozen too, she found herself step after step getting closer to the shadows of the trees surrounding the training field, black arms protruding from the trunks to pull her into the darkness that they came from and they did, with her screams piercing the sky, the sky that only she experienced.

"So who is next?" Senshi now stands up, pulling out his katana with his right hand and 3 senbon in his left. Hiruzen sighs as he looks at Kurenai laying on the floor screaming. "I put everyone in a specific genjutsu when I filled the room with that chakra, you were all living separate realities joined by the one I was living and I connected you all together, as the other left the room I released them. I'll release you guys now." Hiruzen stood, keeping his arms crossed, expecting a change but, he didn't, the genjutsu was too close to real life that he couldn't tell that he was realised, all he had to know that he was in a genjutsu, was the feeling of chakra leaving him. "Don't be annoyed that you were caught in it, my people made genjutsu."

"Asuma you next" The wind ninja struts over, spitting out his cigarette and stepping on it to put it out, he pulled out his chakra blades and got into a normal fighting stance. The breeze turned into a soft gale as Gai came over to pick up Kurenai and take her into some shade to rest as Senshi released her from the genjutsu. Gai lays her down and looks on, this kid really is powerful, none of them noticed the genjutsu.

"Sarutobi-dono, quite honoured to fight one of the Twelve." Senshi bows his head slightly at his foe but Asuma does not seem to hold similar respect to the 16-year-old boy in front of him. He replies with a sneer followed by him spitting on the ground. To sum it up, he replied with anger

"You hurt Kurenai." Was all that came out the mouth of the normally calm and cool ninja. He was going to make the boy pay for what he had just done. Asuma slowly lowered into a guard position, chakra running through the blades, he twists his foot slightly before bouncing towards his opponent. Senshi then throws the three senbon at Asuma before raising the one katana he unsheathed.

Asuma easily deflects them and continues to bound towards his opponent than to swing for his head then swing down again after he dodged. Senshi has no problem avoiding the attacks and then vanishes before reappearing behind Asuma swiftly sheathing his sword. He starts making hand signs, Asuma turns swiftly looking to create some distance. Senshi finishes his hand signs

"RAITON – Voltage Blade" Two white blades of lightning chakra extend from his hands as he runs at Asuma, with a lot more speed than was expected. When he seems to get close enough to attack he flips over Asuma, who's watching him intently so he knows when to dodge. Hiruzen chuckled slightly, Kakashi looked up from his book and Gai watched on intently at the display of youth in front of him.

Senshi stands still behind Asuma as the Sarutobi is electrocuted and falls to the ground unconscious. Gai stands confused at what had just happened, there was no contact between the two after the initial skirmish, when did he land a hit? Hiruzen smirks after seeing everything that had just happened, the old man wants to test his mettle against this boy. "You chose to use a completely offensive jutsu, one I have only seen used by a few Kumo nin, and then run at him. Obviously, he would watch you intently to be prepared for when you attacked. He didn't notice the electrically charged senbon you threw into his foot while you were flipping over him because he expected you to attack with the blades, he also wouldn't have seen the senbon because it was shrouded in the blades of lightning chakra. I just about caught on, it's likely someone with Raiton will utilise a weapon so you should always watch their hands. Gai you're next."

Kakashi has now put his book away, realising he must watch this boy if he doesn't want to end up like Kurenai and Asuma. _'He's easily fast enough to keep up with me, I'm going to have to pull out the eye.'_ Kakashi walks over to pick up Asuma and place him next to his girl. _'This kid has way too much battle experience, he can't be underestimated, he's even good enough to make a veteran like the Sandaime excited'_ Gai has walked over and taken off the weights on his legs leaving the ground shaking.

"Go Fourth Gate, I want to start off powerful" Senshi advises the taijutsu master as he drops his weapons and makes a few hand signs, "Gekko Seal – Stage 2" Senshi takes off his hoodie and top, as his muscles visibly increase in size and his black tattoos turn gold and start to cover his whole body except around his right eye. His eyes change too, the iris and pupil become white and the white of his eyes becoming black. "Kekkai Genkai, as you call it here, a seal that acts like the Eight Gates as well as activating our dojutsu, like the Sharingan. Let's dance pretty boy" Senshi speaks, voice visibly deeper as he goes down into a taijutsu stance. Kakashi stands alert, after hearing Senshi's words and Hiruzen shuffles uncomfortably. _'Similar to the Sharingan? How much power does he have?'_ The Copy Nin and Third Hokage watch even more intently than before.

Gai now in Fourth Gate mode bounds off at Senshi, at such a high speed with a spinning kick to Senshi's jaw but when it seeming connects, the teenage nin vanishes to reappear under Gai thrusting his right hand upward to uppercut Gai who flips away at the last second. Then it begins, they both run into each other Senshi throwing in a jab only for Gai to spin past and land a kick to his side, Senshi grabs his leg at it connects picking up Gai and throwing him into the ground before being kicked off. Gai jumps up and shouts. "Gate Of View: OPEN"

A blue vortex forms around Gai as he gets back into a taijutsu stance watches what Senshi does next…

"TSUKON: Black Armour" Senshi stands as translucent black samurai armour begins to cover him and he doesn't even seem to be done. "TSUKON: Terror Claw" That same black translucent material forms around his fingers to create long black claws. Hiruzen watches on perfectly aware of how smart of a move that was _"He gave himself more defensive strength and also more offensive power, this way Gai will have to take more time to break through the armour giving him more time to land a strike, and I think one or two strikes will be deadly enough"_

Gai bounds off again, fist raised to hit Senshi who parries the hit with his left hand while spinning around Gai's right side, in this one spin he elbows Gai's upper arm, paralysing it under the extensive shock, Gai then drops with a low sweep kick dropping Senshi and follows with a heel kick which Senshi uses his left arm to block, the armour he has on his body starting to slowly crack, Gai tries to force down with more pressure but Senshi hold up, then his bright white smile returns as Gai's right arm regains its mobility. Gai flips over Senshi throwing him into the air following with, "MORNING PEACOCK", Gai jumps into the air to meet Senshi, throwing supersonic punches at the momentarily levitating boy, Gai's fists aflame with the heat caused by the friction his fists have with the air. Reeling back, Gai prepares the final punch and swings forward shattering the armour, only to find no Senshi. He was back on the ground after teleporting out of the armour.

"I guess it's time for me to get even more serious in this fight, RAITON – White Spears!" White rods of lightning shoot out from his hands at the super powered Sensei, who can only brace against the attack while being suspended in the air. "FUTON – Downward Gale!" A force of air now pounds down on the already dazed Gai as he was thrown through the air. Still he lands on the ground in an explosion of dirt and grass. The dust settles, soft gale sweeps through again as Gai stands, his body still convulsing slightly from the electricity he was hit with, swaying from side to side, ready to face his enemy only to feel the cold metal of Senshi's katana press against his neck.

"Yes child, you won, the fire of youth burns strong inside you!" Gai replies to the teen standing behind him. The boy lowers the weapon only to be presented with a large smile and thumbs up from the sensei he had just defeated, even though it was close. Senshi powers down from the seal, his tattoos retreating to only being seen around his right arm, muscles diminishing in size and eyes turning to normal. The two shinobi shake hands, smiles on their faces. Senshi replies, "That was fun!" before separating from the Green Beast to go and pick up his gear. Gai walks back over to the Hokage and Copy Nin, limping slightly.

"Sandaime-sama, won't you send me to test the boy?" Kakashi is curious and wants to know Hiruzen's thought pattern now, he expected to be called up to combat any moment from now, quite reluctantly, he had just seen a major power show. The boy had could go up against a 5 Gate Gai and win. He would rather just turn around and walk the long way home while reading his book.

"No Kakashi, I don't need too. I have seen enough." Hiruzen then shouts across the field at the boy. "Tomorrow at 9, training area at the Academy, you should be there. If you want to teach the boys, you need to know who you'll be working with. I'll talk to my son and make sure he doesn't hold a grudge. See you then young one"

The boy picks up his equipment and put the hood of his hoodie up before looking back at Hiruzen with a smile and wave, before vanishing. "Kakashi, he is the biggest asset Konoha has now, please don't let the irrational fear of the people turn him against us. I fear it would start a chain reaction that would result in him destroying the whole ninja world. Especially with Naruto and Sasuke following him." Kakashi listened closely on what the Sandaime had said, still trying to fully decipher what was going on in the head of the Hokage.

"But Sandaime-sama, we only just gave him permission to teach the boys now, and the boys are still in our hospital, in our village, in our land. There is no way he co-" Kakashi starts to inquire assertively and maybe even disagree with the words of his leader before being cut off by the wise and aged veteran.

"Son of the White Fang, The Copy Nin, Kakashi of the Sharingan. I tell you now if he wanted to take the boys, we could not stop him." The trees sway in the wind that follows those strong undeniable words. Life in Konoha was about to get very exciting.

-M.N-

Senshi walks through the streets of Konoha, wary of the looks being given to him by the passers-by and ignoring the people that purposely walk into him because he was in the world of his own. While being a master assassin, and one of the most powerful beings in this world, he was still only 16. He was very much a fan of Gai's taijutsu and the use of Asuma's knuckle duster like chakra blades, even though it was only for a moment, he could go up against them both. While walking, he scoffs at the slight disappointment from Kurenai, but it was expected, his people were all masters of genjutsu, her skill matched up to the power of the youngest of his clan. "Ahh, these people still have far to go, I can't wait to see them flourish." Senshi tucks his hands in his pockets and keeps walking with an excited smile on his face before the inevitable.

"Watch where you're walking you fucking brat!" A drunk jonin slurs at him, before spitting at Senshi's feet. Senshi just continues to stare him in the eye as his two friends stumble over. "Oi Natana, Toriko, this fucker wants to fight with me!" He shouts over to his intoxicated friends as he pulls out his kunai, chuckling. "Let's teach him a lesson." He sneers at Senshi, who still stands there unmoving.

The drunk ninja swipes at Senshi's neck with his kunai, only for it to be easily avoided. Senshi moves in a blink of an eye, grabbing the arm of his attacker and swiftly flipping him before a swift jab to the temple knocks him out following it with a roll away to avoid the kunai that had been thrown at his body.

"You think you're cool? It's bedtime little boy." As his two new attackers run at him, Senshi notices the faces of fear in the civilians looking onto this fight, realising that he needs to win them over one day he decides only to acts in self-defence and end this quickly. He places a roundhouse kick in the chest of one of them, leaving him dazed on the floor before turning to throw a right jab into the stomach of the other one, following with a chop to the back of the knee, and while his opponent was half bent, kneeling on the floor, he knocks him out by pressing on the pressure point in his neck. He then slowly walks over to the one now cowering on the floor before a black blade appears before him, wielded by Raido Namiashi and a senbon lands at his feet. He looks up to see Genma Shiranui with the usual senbon in his mouth while sitting on top of a roof to his left.

"I was waiting for you guys to show up for so long. Hiru.. I mean Sandaime-sama isn't called wise for no reason, a threat like me couldn't go around unsupervised" Senshi corrects himself in response to the nearly angry looks the two seasoned shinobi gave him. "Anyway, I'll be on my way.." He tries to walk around the black blade but it stays in front of him. He hears a light thud to his left as Genma jumps down.

"Even if it was self-defense, you attacked Konoha shinobi, they'll be dealt with accordingly but you need to come with us for questioning." Genma struts over to the young ninja, his hands in his books with a friendly smile that betrays the focused and prepared look in his eyes. The look of a shinobi, a fighter, a killer. "We just need some of your words for a report, we can't just punish these guys without recorded evidence of why." Genma finished the sentence by changing the position of the senbon in his mouth while Raido stayed unmoving, blade raised.

"Well maybe I have no wo" "WAIT, wait! Wait guys, leave him alone *pants*, I need to talk to him *pants*. Hokage's orders. Please *pants* guys. Do me *pants* this favour. Just this once" Kakashi stands, bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to recover as much breath as possible after sprinting towards Senshi. Genma paused and looked at Kakashi before shrugging his shoulders and turning away, Raido sheathing his blade and following his partner. "Hey, there. Wait, lemme catch my breath" Silence covers them both only to be split by the frequent, heavy breaths of the Copy Nin. "Ahh okay, let's go get some food and talk there." Kakashi slowly struts off towards a familiar food stand as the two of them travel through the streets, Senshi as silent as a shadow.

-M.N-

"Itadakimasu!", Kakashi gives thanks for the bowl of ramen placed before him as Teuchi turns to give Senshi his bowl, a light rain had begun to fall after they had entered the booth, making their fresh meal even more welcome. "So who are you?" the white haired jonin turns to his new "friend" and is returned silence. "Where did you come from?" A similar reply. "Why are you here?" A long silence bothered only by the light patters of rain on the hard dirt outside. Then joined by a light patter inside, but just one, only to be later followed by another, multiple seconds in-between them. Kakashi was confused, he felt a hand on his shoulders and tear down his face but he did not know why. He looks down to see the wet marks surrounded by dry ground and pauses, frozen behind his once suppressed memories.

"You have your nightmares, your father, your friend sacrificed… Wow.. a young girl.. a teammate, at your own hand." Senshi takes his hand off of the shoulder of the now broken Copy Nin, "You have your nightmares, I can trust you". The eyes of the veteran Konoha ninja rise from the ground into the light brown eyes of a stranger, a stranger that had the aura of a saviour. "I am Senshi no Yoru, youngest of my father's children, the exile of the Yoru clan. I am here to train, guide and protect the Children of Prophecy and I'm from the south of here. Very far south of here."

"You have exceptional skills you know, Konoha would be very lucky to have someone like you in our forces." Kakashi regains his composure, getting back into pattern alongside the now heavy rain assaulting the ground outside. "A Kekkei Genkai seal that activates a dojutsu similar to the Sharingan and gives Eight Gates physical power with minimalised side effects, genjutsu stronger than Kurenai's and teleportation. You're a skilled hunter, master of stealth and ambushes, but when that doesn't work you have the power to hold your own in the open field. I would say you have Kage level power."

"You should see my brother, his Shadow Step is exquisitely quick, he danced around me when we sparred and he is so much better with his Black Blade, the way he moves with his staff, the blades at the end shimmer against the light that creeps through the canopy. We used to be so close. Then there's my sister, in my whole village she is the best at genjutsu, used to prank the whole clan when she was younger, put us all in her own illusion, I was still a baby then but Brother told me of this, Father was so angry." He smiles while turning back to his own bowl of ramen, reminiscing on the days he had with his family. "When I left my brother only showed up to make sure I was leaving, my sister didn't even show her face." He pauses, his smile vanished, face plain and sullen. "Sorry, I am not in the mood for food." He stands and up and leaves only the sound of air filling the space he left after teleporting away.

"That boy has a more interesting story than a lot of the people in this village, and we have a Jinchuuriki, an Uchiha that's the last of his clan, family problems with the Sarutobi. Konoha is gonna have a lot of drama." Teuchi looks at his loyal, masked customer and sighs before continuing to clean the shop.

-M.N-

The sun had set in Konoha, leaving a full moon glistening in the night's sky, illuminating one specific hospital room as much as it could. Senshi sat in between the beds of the two sleeping boys, watching their faces as air passed through them. Two powerful and dangerous beings so peaceful and quiet in their sleep, free of sorrow, free of pain, free of turmoil.

"You guys won't be having peaceful dreams for that much longer, the Night is coming and you'll have to embrace it if you want me to be able to be of any help. Why am I talking to you guys you're both asleep." He scoffs at himself, for acting so foolish, even though it felt good to talk to people with nightmares, terrible nightmares, they had common ground. Pain and a whole lot of it, and it makes all three of them stronger in its own special way. "Fuck it, I've been alone this whole time looking for you and I've found you now I don't care I'll talk to you! You guys have no idea what's out there… Zabuza and Haku were bad, that little run in with Orochimaru was bad too. To be honest, the way you handled Gaara is respectable, but you're both not ready for what's coming. I wanna help you use your past to strengthen your future." A slight breeze fills the room, matching his unconscious sigh, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Yeah, you three can wait a sec I need to finish this conversation. Anyway…" A kunai whistles past his head, cutting off two of his dreads before embedding itself in the wall. " I said WAIT! You bitches!"

Senshi flips out of his chair to see 3 cloaked and hooded figures staring back at him, two with katanas and one wielding his kunai. He dives at one only to be kicked into a wall by another one. Dazed and confused after the collision, the world seemingly slows, but in his weakened state, he can still see only one attacker is left. With renewed confidence he dives again, this time sliding on the floor, dodging a kunai swing and dropping his foe with a swipe of his legs, before swiftly jumping up and throwing two kunai, both electrically charged and well aimed, hitting the heart and brain. He stands up slowly, panting and holding his lower abdomen, he assumed he would have around 2 or 3 bruised ribs after that.

"These are Danzo's ANBU, Root. They came to kill you Senshi." A familiar voice creeps out through the shadows before another cloaked figure comes out of hiding dragging two bodies with him, but his cloak is different from theirs. It had red clouds on it.

"Long time no see." Senshi turns and faces this new figure. "Itachi."

-M.N-

A/N

Chapter 2 done. Yup Itachi, I wanna do something different with him cos he is my favourite character so we're "saving" him. And um yeah Naruto and Sasuke are not awake yet. Still having their lil dreams. This was a very Senshi focused chapter but as it goes on he will start sharing the foreground with Naruto and Sasuke.

Anyway pairings, I'm thinking Ino/Senshi, NaruHina and SasuSaku, the last two aren't being changed but if you have better ideas for who Senshi should go with, my ears are open. Thanks for reading though, see you in Chapter 3


End file.
